This invention relates to automatic gain control circuits and, more particularly, to automatic gain control circuits for video amplifiers of the type adapted to amplify a composite video signal comprised of a video data component and a synchronization component.
The amplitude of composite video signals can vary greatly dependent upon the transmission media, as well as the specific video standards followed. It is desirable to maintain the voltage potential between first and second portions of the synchronization component substantially constant at the output of a video amplifier notwithstanding any normal, expected amplitude fluctuations of the video signals at the input to such amplifier.